happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
On the Small Progress
On the Small Progress is a season 84 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Flynn *Prongs Featuring *Handy *Pudgy *Geo *Perry *Buckley Appearances *Snapshot *Floral and Fawn *Random *Shabby *Smith Plot Prongs is seen walking towards someone's house, which is Flynn's. Some tree friends also visit his home as Prongs sees Flynn at the door. Prongs is pretty surprised by Flynn's size and also his huge house. Flynn is quite miserable when many tree friends come visiting his house as the house is actually bigger than usual. Flynn lets Prongs enter his house while he's fixing the wall. Prongs then carelessly trips over a carpet and accidentally slices a pillar with his horns, causing Flynn's house to collapse. Flynn is shocked and frozen for a while before angrily jumping into Prongs. Everyone at the house seems to be safe but has some slight injuries. In the evening, some tree friends are seen helping Flynn rebuild his house. Prongs is feeling guilty about this while seeing the blueprints of Flynn's house. Flynn approches Handy to see another blueprint but the latter takes away the blueprint from Prongs. Prongs decides to help others fix Flynn's house and pick up some planks. He then sees Pudgy taking a break and enjoying his meal, not realizing he's hitting Snapshot (who is taking some pictures) with the planks. Prongs joins Pudgy for the meal but gets scolded by Flynn. Flynn angrily wants him to help as he feels depressed about his house. Prongs feels bad about Flynn and tries his best to fix his house. Prongs, at the pipe area, is trying to fix the broken pipes. Flynn sees his works before checking another area. Prongs is happy and succeeds in fixing the pipes until his horns break other pipes above him, causing the pipes to burst and also flood the area. Meanwhile, Buckley shows his strength by picking up and carrying some big planks to Floral and Fawn nearby, not realizing the twins get shot by a pipe on their heads later. Prongs tries to stop the water coming out from the broken pipes. He uses Pudgy to block it. Flynn then sees Prongs, who is throwing the water away from the area. Prongs decides to search for something else to fix and leave Pudgy alone on the broken pipes. Flynn is carrying a box that contains some tools in it. Prongs then appears and is not aware of Flynn's appearance, causing him to trip into Buckley. Buckley's arm is sliced by Prongs's horn and Perry sees the incident nearby before he starts chasing Buckley down because of his blood color. Prongs decides to grab the planks from Buckley and go back to work. Handy appears at another area trying to turn the water on but can't because of his lack of hands. Flynn then approaches Handy and helps him turn the water on while seeing Prongs's work. Prongs accidentally breaks some planks again, causing Flynn to get angry and aggresively turn on the pipe. The water then bursts through Pudgy and then the whole house. The area is now flooded and Flynn angrily tries to catch Prongs. Geo suddenly appears from nowhere, jumps into the flood, and makes some animal noises. Both Flynn and Prongs are confused by him until a dirty elephant comes into the flood, crushing Handy in the process. Flynn angrily screams and throws random stuff into random places, including Geo with the elephant. Prongs nervously avoids the "attacks" and sees Flynn actually fixing his house completely. Flynn just realizes that he did it and happily enters the house before Buckley comes in with the charging Perry. Their antlers and horns break and damage the house even more, causing the ceiling fan to fall onto Flynn and slice Buckley. Buckley's antlers break and get tossed to the outside, smashing Prongs's face. Perry then snaps out from his anger and is confused that he is inside someone's house before the house collapses again. Deaths *Snapshot's head is hit by a plank. *Floral's and Fawn's heads are impaled by a pipe. *The water bursts through Pudgy's body. *Handy is crushed by an elephant. *Geo splatters on the ground. *Flynn is crushed by a ceiling fan. *Buckley is sliced into pieces by a ceiling fan. *Prongs's face is smashed by Buckley's antler pieces. *Perry dies inside the collapse. Injuries *Buckley's arm is sliced off. Trivia *This marks Geo's first death as he actually splattered on the ground after being thrown away by Flynn. *Floral's and Fawn's deaths are similar to Cuddles's and Giggles's deaths in "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" music video. Meanwhile, Buckley's death is similar to Lumpy's death in "No Time Like the Present". *The scene where Flynn was actually rebuilding or fixing his house after angrily throwing stuff happened off-screen. *Random and Smith appeared inside Flynn's house before it collapsed. Shabby appeared on the background. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes